


Error in the System

by ChristineThalassinou1990



Series: Chosen Family [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton
Genre: Alternate Universe, Caring Dooku, Changeling!Qui-Gon, Crying, Dooku leaves the Jedi, Family, Fluff, Fuck the Jedi, Fuck the Jedi Code, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Influenza, Jedi Are Jerks, Jedi Council of Assholes, Jedi Master Dooku, Jedi Trials, Kitten in the Snow, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Missions Gone Wrong, One Shot Collection, Padawan Obi-Wan, Padawan Qui-Gon Jinn, Plush Lion, Protective Dooku, Puma Changeling Qui-Gon, Qui-Gon leaves the Jedi, Qui-Gon needs a hug, Sick Character, Sick Jedi, Snow, Stuffed Toys, Timeline What Timeline, Young Obi-Wan Kenobi, Young Qui-Gon Jinn, protective Qui-Gon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-09-05 23:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 14,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16821016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristineThalassinou1990/pseuds/ChristineThalassinou1990
Summary: Qui-Gon, as the only changeling there, lives in the Jedi Temple just because he doesn't have anywhere else to go anymore. He's never meant to be a Jedi; until he meets Dooku, who forms a bond with the little puma.The Jedi Order is just a breath away from outright hostile, but fortunately, Qui can trust his de facto mother, his master, and later little Obi-Wan, to support him when he needs it the most.





	1. Destined to Meet

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning it to be a series of one-shots about a puma changeling Qui-Gon and his not always easy life among the Jedi. Prompts/ideas are accepted :) The one-shots are not necessarily chronological.
> 
> Chronological order of the chapters: 1., 9., 2., 3., 5., 14., 15., 11., 7., 4., 6., 8., 10., 12., 13., 16.

Jedi master Dooku was meditating in the garden when he felt another presence near the well-hidden clearing he occupied at the moment. It was definitely a sentient being's presence, but Dooku felt something strange, something feral in it, like it wasn't entirely human. And it was always there in the last week or so when he came here to meditate, like it was stalking him.

The Jedi found it a bit annoying, since he came here for peace and calm, but his curiosity was much stronger. The presence he felt through the Force was nothing like he'd ever experienced, and the scholar in him just wanted to know what was it. So Dooku waited patiently for the mysterious being to show itself. Now it seemed his patience would get results.

When he opened his eyes as he slowly came out of the depths of his own mind, he saw a pair of large cat-ears through the branches of the nearest bush; then the animal belonged to the ears showed up as well, creeping forward slowly. It was a puma cub, not much bigger than an average house cat, with black-spotted, silky brown fur, huge blue eyes and big, soft paws; and honestly, it was the cutest thing Dooku ever saw.

He just sat quietly, watching the cub walking a few steps, then stopping, looking at him curiously. Dooku probed through the Force cautiously, and it confirmed his assumption: this cub was his mysterious stalker. And it wasn't just a mere animal.

"Hi, kitten" he said, his tone low and kind, trying not to scare the cub.

The little puma mewled a greeting and crept closer; eventually, it stood before Dooku, looking up at him with eyes that were the purest, most beautiful midnight-blue. The Jedi was sure they couldn't belong to a simple animal, so there was no other explanation that the cub was a changeling. Only as far as Dooku knew, there were no changelings among the Jedi.

He probed again, this time trying to touch the cub's mind through the Force, and to his surprise, he met pretty strong shields; they must've been natural, for a kid wouldn't have been able to construct them. The only thing he learnt that he was dealing with a male puma that was most probably a little kid in his human form.

"How did you end up here, little one? Did you escape? Are you hiding here?" Dooku asked, still using that low, soothing voice, and the cub seemed to like it.

His ears twitched, and he put one of his soft paws on Dooku's knee as he tried to sniff his face. The Jedi took it as an invitation, and he raised his hand slowly to stroke the silky, warm fur on the cub's back. The little puma began purring up a storm as an answer, and Dooku couldn't help his smile.

"Would you show me your human form, little one? I'd really like to talk to you."

A moment of silence, then accompanied by a blinding green light, the cub shifted, and soon a boy around twelve knelt before Dooku in nothing but underwear. He had messy, silky brown hair and stunning midnight-blue eyes, exactly like in his animal form. He was sleek and slender, just a breath away from too thin.

"Hello, kitten, I'm master Dooku. What's your name?" the Jedi asked as he took off his robe and wrapped the kid up in it.

"Qui-Gon Jinn. And I didn't escape from anywhere, I just wanted to play here a little" he said and pulled the warm robe tighter around himself; he obviously liked it.

"I see. But you shouldn't be here all alone. In fact, I think you should be on one of your lessons."

"I don't really have lessons" the kid shrugged, looking away. "At least not these Jedi things."

Dooku couldn't say anything to this for a while; the boy was obviously Force-sensitive, that allowed him to shapeshift in the first place, so he had no idea at all what was going on.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked eventually.

"Nyrih says I don't have to care about these things. I won't ever be a Jedi, anyway" Qui-Gon muttered, and Dooku felt a flash of his envy and pain.

Nyrih was one of the healers in the Temple, a female Cathar, and, as Dooku assumed, Qui-Gon's official guardian. So if he wanted to find out what was this all about with that boy, he had to ask her.

"And do you want to learn these... 'Jedi things', Qui-Gon?"

"Could I?" the boy asked, not even trying to hide his enthusiasm.

"Why not? You just have to be my Padawan."

"Nyrih won't let it... She always says I'm not meant to be a Jedi. That I shouldn't even think about it. And I don't really understand why..." Qui-Gon admitted, but Dooku felt the hope he radiated as they talked.

"Well, what about asking her? I'd gladly speak with her if you want me" Dooku offered, determined to find out why nobody wanted this kid to get Jedi training in spite of him being a Force-sensitive.

Qui-Gon nodded, and soon they were on their way to the sick bay.

⃰

"I don't want to let it" the pretty female Cathar shook her head as she looked sharply at Dooku. "But it seems he chose you."

Qui-Gon, again in his animal form, slept peacefully in the Jedi master's lap, curled up into a fluffy, warm, breathing ball. Dooku stroked his soft fur gently, but his gaze was fixed on the healer.

"Tell me about him" he asked.

"There _is_ a reason you don't see changelings among the Jedi" she sighed, looking at the sleeping cub. "The Council simply doesn't accept them because their very nature is based on attachments, they can't exist without them, and you can't change it in them. Therefore, changelings are the perfect embodiment of everything a Jedi shouldn't be. They're passionate, they love deeply and wildly and they're forming attachments all the time. They're just not fit to be a Jedi."

"Then how did Qui-Gon end up here?"

"Simply because he doesn't have anywhere else to go. His home planet is a scorched, fleeting rock in the space now, without the slightest of life. There was a war where everything's been lost, and Qui is one of the few survivors of this. The Council let me keep him with myself, but only if I wouldn't train him as a Jedi."

Dooku swallowed, trying to process the information. It seemed this would be a harder fight than he would've thought at first.

"So what is their plan for him? Would he stay with you forever, or what?"

"No" Nyrih shook her head, her voice cracking a bit. "I'm already too attached to him, but I'm a Jedi, I can't let it happen. He'll go to the AgriCorps. He'll like it, he's pretty good with plants."

Dooku felt an inexplicable sadness by that thought, a kind of loss he couldn't really describe; he just knew he didn't want it to happen. Qui-Gon deserved a chance to learn and discover his true powers.

"Let me teach him. He doesn't deserve to be thrown away, and I can give him the chance to learn" Dooku said, looking Nyrih straight in her mesmerizing black eyes. "I know you don't want him to be sidelined, either."

"He deserves much more..." she whispered. "He's strong, talented, smart... And the kindest kid I've ever met. But I won't give him up to you unless I'm absolutely sure you're fully aware of what you're getting yourself into."

"Tell me" Dooku encouraged her.

"You have to forget everything you've ever learned, especially about attachment. He _will_ become attached to you, inevitably. You can't prevent that, and you mustn't, either. He _needs_ it, more than anything. If you can't give it to him, then you shouldn't even begin this" Nyrih explained, her voice strained.

She was about to give up the child she knew since he was only a year old; attachment or not, it wasn't an easy decision. She wanted the best for Qui-Gon, and she didn't know Dooku well enough to be sure that she was making the right choice. But either this, or Qui-Gon would've been sent away to a place he would most probably have liked, but without the slightest chance to fulfil his full potential.

"I'll do everything within my power to help and protect him" Dooku promised solemnly, and Nyrih chose to believe him.

"Fine" she nodded. "He's your Padawan, then."


	2. Personal Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not all of Dooku's friends are exactly happy about a changeling Padawan in the Order... Meanwhile, Qui-Gon is being a cat: clingy as hell

It quickly turned out that puma kitten Qui-Gon didn't quite possess the meaning of the phrase 'personal space', and human Qui-Gon wasn't much better. He absolutely didn't like being alone, so he followed his new master all around, wherever he went, be it the library to have a friendly chat with Madame Jocasta Nu, the training rooms or the Temple's cantina. It showed Qui-Gon's devotion to Dooku clearly that he was willing to go to the Archives with him, for the kid was afraid of Madame Nu. He didn't have any reason to be, for the Archivist was in fact a quite nice Jedi, however, she certainly had an attitude; and she almost had a stroke when Qui-Gon once trotted into her domain in his animal form, yelling at the poor, scared to death cub. Since then, the kid avoided the place as much as he could.

Unfortunately, Dooku went to the Archives often since he took Qui-Gon as his Padawan; as a scholar himself, he wanted to gather as much information on changelings as he could. That's why he wasn't surprised too much when on the very first morning as a full-fledged Jedi master, he found a fluffy, warm, curled up puma cub on his pillow. He'd already known that changelings weren't alone if they could help it.

The afternoon of this cold winter day again found Dooku and his clingy little kitten-Padawan in the Archives, with the Jedi sitting at one of the computers, working on his numerous researches, and Qui-Gon curled up in his lap, sleeping peacefully. His warm little body was a cosy, pleasant weight Dooku got used to in record time. He couldn't imagine reading without the kitten being with him anymore.

However, soon Qui-Gon woke, mewling silently as he stood up and arched his back, which Dooku didn't hesitate to stroke, however much he was engaged in his reading otherwise. Qui-Gon purred contently and climbed on the desk, walking as quietly as a ghost on his soft little paws.

"What is this animal doing in my Archives?" asked a shocked Jocasta Nu as she approached her reading friend, and before Dooku could've said a word, she reached out to grab the cub by his scruff.

Qui-Gon stumbled backward frantically on the table and hissed at the librarian with all of his might, but it turned out more cute than scary. Much more cute. Jocasta caught the wriggling little puma, and Qui-Gon stopped fighting, hanging petrified in the Jedi's hand. Dooku felt his nervousness clearly, it flooded through their new bond in waves.

"Is it yours?" Jocasta inquired, looking disapprovingly at Dooku.

"In fact, yes, _he_ belongs to me. He's my Padawan" Dooku answered, trying really hard to swallow his grin.

"Your... what?"

"Put him down and you'll see. Qui-Gon... change, please."

Jocasta obeyed, putting down the cub, but the expression on her face told her thoughts crystal clear: Dooku must've lost his goddamn mind. But a second later a blinding green light filled the library, and when it dissipated, the Archivist saw a boy not more than twelve, with beautiful midnight-blue eyes and messy brown hair. He indeed had a Padawan-braid, short and freshly made.

Dooku wrapped his robe around the kid, for he had only his underwear on him.

"I'm Qui-Gon Jinn" he said, smiling up innocently at Jocasta.

"Who brought a changeling here? They're not accepted in the Order."

Dooku was sure Jocasta didn't want to hurt Qui-Gon intentionally, but the comment made the kid flinch nonetheless. So far, almost everyone told him in one way or another that he shouldn't have been here, that he was a mistake in this place; and Qui-Gon, understandably, took it pretty badly.

"He's my Padawan now. It doesn't matter who brought him here or why, and I frankly don't give a damn if he's 'accepted' or not. I've accepted him, and that has to be enough." Dooku almost growled as he pulled his disheartened little Padawan into his arms, hugging him comfortingly.

Qui-Gon snuggled to his master's chest, hiding his face into his tunic. He took the offered comfort so naturally, and Dooku gave it so willingly that for a minute, Jocasta thought that this was how it should've been, with all of them. But then the thought faded, and she was again the Jedi Archivist with a strict view on the Jedi Code.

"I respect your decision and commitment, my friend, but I'm not sure this was among the best ideas of yours" she said finally, then she left Dooku to his research.

"Why does everyone hate me?" Qui-Gon asked, his voice small and shaky, and his eyes teary.

"They don't hate you, they just... don't live by the same rules as you. They cannot do things that are natural to you, they see the world in a drastically different way. Jedi... well, they're a very strange species" Dooku explained, trying to calm his Padawan with touch and with comforting waves through their bond.

Now he began to understand why Nyrih didn't let Qui-Gon anywhere near the Jedi-training as long as she could. It would've crushed him without mercy, destroying everything that made him the person he was now.

"You're safe with me. Never forget that, okay?"

Qui-Gon nodded, then he shifted back into his animal form, clinging to Dooku with all of his small and not yet deadly claws. He really didn't have a sense of personal space when he was a kitten.


	3. A Trip to the City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dooku takes his Padawan to a shopping round, and Qui-Gon gets a new friend

"Hey, kitten, slept well?" Dooku greeted his drowsy Padawan one morning, about a month after they became master and Padawan. "I have an offer for you, if you're interested."

Qui-Gon's eyes lit up, and he went closer to Dooku, who sipped his tea peacefully, snuggling into his arms.

"I am" he answered. "And I'm interested in breakfast as well."

Dooku couldn't help his laugh as he gave a nice plate of omelette with bacon to his hungry Padawan.

"I have to go to a few places in the city, to buy things I can't get here. Would you like to come with me?"

"Yeah!" Qui-Gon cheered; Nyrih took him out precious few times while he'd lived with her.

"Then eat, brush your teeth, put on something warm, and let's go!"

Qui-Gon obeyed with record speed and enthusiastic jumping along the way; Dooku just watched him with a fond smile. When his Padawan got back from his room, wearing his uniform and a warm jacket, Dooku took his hand and they went out of the apartment, locking it carefully.

As they walked through the corridors of the Temple, Qui-Gon squeezed his master's hand more tightly; he was still anxious around other Jedi, and they did stare at him, obviously disapproving of the way he clung to Dooku. It just made him creeping closer to him.

"Is there a problem? I'd gladly listen to it" Dooku said to a male Jedi who couldn't hide his scowl in time.

The Jedi had enough common sense in him despite his obvious narrow-mindedness, so he backed off, not even trying to answer to Dooku. Everyone knew that you didn't want to mess with Dooku if you had more than two functioning brain cells.

The Jedi master and his Padawan reached the main gate of the Temple without further incidents, then they went to the parking lot to fetch Dooku's speeder. Qui-Gon was pretty excited to travel, so Dooku just flew aimlessly in the near vicinity for a while, letting his Padawan enjoy the ride. His joyful laughter warmed the Jedi's heart. However, after a few minutes, he headed toward his favourite marketplace to buy the goods he wanted.

"Stay close, don't get lost" Dooku said when they stepped into the enormous building.

Qui-Gon deemed it the safest option to just cling to his master's robe tight as he followed Dooku all around, watching everything with wide eyes. There were many smaller shops with every kind of stuff he could imagine: food, alcohol, weapons, clothes, and many more. First, they went to a quite hidden, little place that called itself 'tea house', and Dooku bought a pretty big box of different kind of teas. Then they searched for high quality energy cells for Dooku's lightsaber (his master was picky, he didn't like the standard ones the Temple could offer), and their last stop was a food shop where Qui-Gon got a big bar of chocolate.

They were on their way out when they passed by a toy store and Qui-Gon saw something that interested him.

"What is it?" Dooku inquired when his Padawan stopped before the shop.

"Could we go in?" the kid asked.

"Sure" the Jedi nodded, and they went in.

Qui-Gon didn't look around, he had a purpose. Dooku just followed him in cheerful silence, and a second later they stood before the shelf that was filled with soft, cute plush toys. Actually, Dooku made a mental facepalm that he haven't thought about it sooner. Perhaps a companion made of comforting softness would make it easier for Qui-Gon to sleep in his own room more often.

"Which one do you like?" he asked his happily smiling Padawan.

"Him!" the kid answered, hugging a plush lion half as big as he was, with big green eyes and fluffy, soft mane. It was indeed really cute.

"Alright, then, he shall come with us."

Qui-Gon's smile broadened as he followed his master to the cashier, where Dooku paid for the plush toy.

"Thank you, master!"

"You're welcome, kitten. Let's go home, okay?"

Qui-Gon nodded, and as they sped through the traffic toward the Jedi Temple, he didn't let go of his lion for a second.

"Have you thought of a name for him?" Dooku asked as he put down the speeder in the parking lot.

"Don't know... Perhaps... Liam. I think it'd do" Qui-Gon shrugged.

"Okay."

That evening, after he had his bath and Dooku told him the usual story, Qui-Gon indeed looked more content with Liam to hug and snuggle to, so Dooku hoped that he'd finally get used to sleeping in his own bed. At least every other day.


	4. Flu Season

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last week an ugly cold knocked me out... and gave me the idea for this chapter. It's flu season in the Temple

Jedi master Dooku woke with a throbbing headache and a sore throat, but it couldn't prevent him from getting up and continue his work. Qui-Gon was with Nyrih today, he helped the healer around the little Jedi, the four to five years old category. It turned out that the changeling Padawan was quite good with kids, and he liked spending time with them.

Dooku wondered fleetingly where all these years went. It felt like yesterday when he met the cute puma cub for the first time, and now Qui-Gon was just a breath away from seventeen, and he became a quite handsome young man, with a kind and very likeable personality.

When Dooku realized that he lost himself too much in the past, he shook his head and tried to concentrate on his current research. He made a big cup of hot tea with plenty of lemon, hoping it would help, but he didn't really feel any better. This day would be awful, he just knew it, as he tried to keep his eyes open and understand what he was reading.

⃰

Qui-Gon just sprawled on the floor of the playing room in his animal form and let the kids pet him all they liked. Despite their young age, they knew perfectly well what they could do to him and what not, so no one pulled his tail or ears, neither tried to braid his whiskers.

He wasn't the cute little puma cub anymore, he was a strong, sleek, beautiful and deadly creature, almost at his adult size by now. His fur became entirely dark brown on his back and dark silver on his belly, and it was unbelievably soft and warm; the kids simply loved it.

Qui-Gon purred friendly when he felt a small body snuggling to him, and little arms hugged his neck. Obi-Wan got here not long ago, and he quickly found a friend in the lethal cat; the little boy was completely unafraid of him, from the very first minute. All the other children needed some reassurance that the big kitty wouldn't eat them; but not Obi. The kid ran to him the second they met, hugging him tight and stroking his ears happily.

"Kitty's mine" he declared, curling his tiny fists in Qui-Gon's soft fur; and that was the exact moment he stole the Padawan's heart.

Since then, Qui-Gon spent a part of his time with Obi, much to Dooku's satisfaction; his master always encouraged him to make friends, to be the change this Order desperately needed. Many Jedi still despised even the existence of a changeling within the Order, but since Qui-Gon grew to a gorgeous and quite deadly predator, the stares and scowls directed toward him mostly disappeared. No one wanted to end up torn into pieces by a Force-sensitive predator changeling.

The friendly purr changed into concerned mewling when Qui-Gon felt Obi shivering, and the kid hid his face into the thick fur on his neck, whimpering silently; but the changeling's ears picked up the sound nonetheless. The next second a blinding green light flashed up, and Qui-Gon shifted back into his human form. He took the T-shirt and sweatpants one of the children handed to him, put them on quickly, then scooped Obi up into his arms, hugging his small friend protectively.

"You look suspiciously ill, little one" he murmured, and Obi didn't deny it, just snuggled closer, still shivering. "I'll take him to the healers. Behave, brats!" he said to the other children, flashing his teeth playfully at them.

The little ones growled back, and Qui-Gon left the room with a huge smile on his face, despite his worry about the kid in his arms. Obi grabbed his T-shirt and rested his head on his shoulder, whimpering again into the worn fabric.

"It's gonna be okay, kitten, you'll be better soon enough" he murmured soothingly as he stepped into Nyrih's office. "Obi doesn't feel well" he said to the female Cathar who raised him as if she'd been his mother, right up to the point when Dooku took him as his Padawan.

Qui-Gon lost his entire family in a devastating war that left his home planet an uninhabitable, cold rock floating in the space. Very few survived, Qui-Gon among them; he was only a year old. Nyrih took him in, took care of him, but never trained him as a Jedi. That task fell on Dooku when the Jedi master accepted the bond between them.

"Oh... Don't worry, kitten, it's okay" the Cathar soothed the sick child when Qui-Gon handed him over.

It was quite obvious Obi liked the Padawan better, but since he still saw Qui-Gon, he remained quiet and let Nyrih examine him. It turned out quickly that he'd caught the flu, and the healer gave him a medicine that made him fall asleep right then and there. Qui-Gon helped putting Obi to bed, and after a few moments of friendly chitchat, Nyrih sent him back to his master.

"I know you catch illnesses much less frequently than humans, but we shouldn't risk it. Many of these kids are quite sick right now, not just Obi. Thanks for your help, kitten" Nyrih smiled at him, and let Qui-Gon hug her.

"Anytime" the Padawan answered with a beautiful smile, then headed back to the quarters he shared with Dooku.

He found Dooku in his room, at his desk, surrounded by many papers, books and datapads; but his master himself was fast asleep, resting his head on his arms and snoring loudly and somewhat unhealthy.

"Master?" Qui-Gon whispered, shaking Dooku's shoulder gently. "Are you okay?" he asked when Dooku woke and blinked at him drowsily.

The Jedi master tried to speak, but his throat was killing him, even whimpering was painful, so he just shook his head, grabbing a pen and scribbling the message on a piece of paper: "HEADACHE. CAN'T TALK".

Qui-Gon nodded, helping his master getting to his bed and changing into comfortable sweatpants and a warm hoodie. He knew Dooku was really ill when he didn't contradict wearing a hoodie; his master was a quite classy man.

"Would you like a cup of tea?"

Nod. _And some painkiller, for Force's sake..._ , came the message through their bond. Even Dooku's mental voice was tired and painful.

"A moment!"

Qui-Gon ran to the bathroom to find the strongest painkiller they had, then he prepared a cup of tea for his master. Soon enough Dooku was fast asleep again, this time in his bed, with a huge, dangerous puma beside him, who was ready to tear anyone to little pieces if they dared disturb his master's rest.


	5. Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qui meets real weather for the first time in his short life

"Master, can I have a question?" Qui-Gon asked as he sat next to Dooku on the Jedi's bed, hugging his plush lion tight.

It was very near his bedtime, but as usual, Qui-Gon decided to stay with Dooku for the night. It didn't matter that he had Liam now, the huge, soft plush lion Dooku bought him a week ago, Qui-Gon still felt safer with his master. He just brought Liam with him as well now.

"What is it, kitten?" Dooku smiled at him, putting aside his book and reaching out to stroke Qui-Gon's messy hair out of his face.

"How does snow feel like?" the kid inquired, curiosity shining in his midnight-blue eyes as he waited for the answer.

At first, the Jedi was surprised, but then he remembered that children on Coruscant never met snow in their life. The capital city grew so big that there were no natural seasons anymore, everything concerning the weather were artificial. It was in fact quite funny when masters took their young Padawans on their first missions, and the kids met real weather for the first time. The reactions ranged from bursting happiness to severe crying fits.

"Well, snow is a curious thing. It's beautiful, bright white, and it covers whole countries at a time, but it's very cold. You can see snow only in winter, when it's too chilly to be outside" Dooku explained, hugging Qui-Gon when the kid snuggled into his arms, resting his head on his shoulder.

"So, it's just... nice, and that's all?" he asked.

"Basically... but it's worth watching. Would you like to see some real snow?"

"Yeah!" Qui-Gon nodded enthusiastically, his grin wide and bright.

That's how they were on their way to Serenno next day, Dooku booking a cabin in the desolate northern forest, which was cold and covered in a meter of snow for the most part of the year.

"Is this your home?" Qui-Gon asked, looking out of the ship's window with wide eyes.

"Yes, I was born on this planet. In fact, my family rules here, so if I weren't a Jedi, then I'd be a Count" Dooku admitted, watching curiously the reaction of his Padawan to that information.

"Can't you be both?"

Dooku just laughed at the idea, ruffling Qui-Gon's hair affectionately.

"I'm afraid that would be too much even for me" he answered smiling.

Qui-Gon thought a little, then stepped to his sitting master and hugged his neck.

"I'm happy you chose us over being a Count" he muttered.

"Anytime, kitten. I wouldn't give this up for the galaxy."

Qui-Gon smiled happily and watched carefully as Dooku explained and showed him how to land with the light spacecraft. Soon they were out of the ship, Dooku locking it carefully, then they began to walk toward their rented cabin in the woods, not far from the landing pad. Qui-Gon was in his animal form, trotting next to his master, who had their packs on his back.

"Here, this is snow" Dooku said when they stepped out of the spaceport's door into the wilderness.

The sight was starkly beautiful: tall evergreens and ankle-high cover of sparkling white snow. The air was so cold they saw their breath.

Qui-Gon mewled and neared the cool substance curiously, tapping into it with one of his soft paws. He squeaked, surprised by the feel of the biting cold, shaking his paw. Dooku watched him, not even trying to hide that he was having so much fun. Qui-Gon hissed at him, but then turned his attention back to the snow, now smelling it.

He mewled again when his little nose touched the snow, and he felt the bite of cold again. He growled at the chilly substance and hit it with his paws, claws out. The action caused a small snowstorm, and the cub enjoyed it very much, jumping after the flying snowflakes and trying to catch them.

Dooku waited patiently while his kitten was playing in the snow, but when he rolled in it, the Jedi thought that it was enough for today.

"You'll catch a cold" he stated sternly as he scooped up the squirming cub and hugged him tight.

Qui-Gon instinctively curled up and snuggled closer to his master's chest, his silent meows were unmistakeably happy. That chased away Dooku's irritation, and he placed a gentle kiss on the little puma's head, between his large ears.

After about a ten minutes walking, Dooku reached the cabin he rented, and his first thing to do was to get a fire going in the fireplace, then he put Qui-Gon down on the soft rug before it, letting him to get warmer. The cub clearly enjoyed the warmth, and soon he was sleeping peacefully, curled up into a fluffy furball.


	6. Nightly Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi needs some comfort, and he knows where to find it

Little five-year-old Obi-Wan lay curled up under his blanket and hugged his soft pillow desperately, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall.

One of his classmates, a boy named Bruck, bullied him all day, calling him clumsy, miserable, and other horrible things Obi didn't want even to think about. He didn't hurt Bruck, he didn't even talk to him, still, the other boy found him a tempting target for some reason. Obi didn't get it at all.

Although, however hard he tried to release his frustration and pain into the Force, as master Yoda had taught them, he couldn't do it. It just wasn't the Force he really needed right now; he needed a friend.

After a few minutes, while he mustered enough courage, he got up, still hugging his pillow to his chest, and crept out of his room, heading toward master Dooku's apartment in the dark corridors. He hoped that he would find Qui-Gon there as well; he missed his kitty-friend, as he referred to him often.

About five minutes later, which felt much longer because the Temple was dark and silent, and that was a bit scary, Obi arrived at master Dooku's door. He tried to reach out with the Force to sense who was at home, but the feelings where blurry at best; he did feel someone's presence, but he couldn't tell if it was Dooku or Qui-Gon or both of them.

Since he had nothing to lose, he used the Force to open the door – Qui-Gon taught him how to do this – and stalked in.

⃰

Dooku looked up, puzzled, when he heard the apartment's door open. He was sitting at his desk, working on a research, as usual, while Qui-Gon slept on his bed, now in his human form for a change. At eighteen, he occupied a fairly big portion of the bed in both of his forms.

Since Qui-Gon didn't wake, and Dooku didn't feel any danger, either, the Jedi got up and went to check out what was happening. The sight that greeted him was absolutely unexpected: he saw a little boy who hugged a pillow to his chest and looked up at him with big, teary gray-blue eyes. Dooku soon recognized him, he was Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon's favourite little friend.

"Hello there, little one" the Jedi said, hiding his surprise well. "Can I help you? Are you looking for Qui-Gon?"

Obi nodded, his lips trembling slightly; Dooku was an impressive sight for a five-year-old.

The Jedi tried to come up with something kind to sooth the kid when Qui-Gon stumbled out of his bedroom, blinking at them sleepily, his hair a complete, gorgeous mess around his drowsy face.

"Obi...? What are'ya doin' here? Somethin' wrong?" he asked, still pretty much half-asleep.

Obi just ran to him, throwing himself into his arms and clinging to him for dear life. Qui-Gon hugged him back instinctively, picking him up and stroking his back soothingly. Dooku just watched the whole scene with a warm, fuzzy feeling in his chest, and his first thought was that Qui-Gon would make a great master. He just hoped he'd live to see it happen.

Soon Obi and Qui-Gon were sleeping again, now in the Padawan's bed, Qui-Gon in his puma form and Obi snuggled to his side, his tiny fists grabbing the warm, thick fur of his kitty-friend. Qui-Gon curled around Obi, resting his head on the kid's back, cocooning him securely in the warmth of his own body.

As Dooku watched them, standing in the door, he felt a contentment he'd never experienced before. Now, in this very moment, he felt his life whole.


	7. Too Much Curiosity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qui's incurable curiosity causes a bit of trouble, but it has its own benefit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, pyrokinesis (playing with fire) is an existing Force-ability ;)

When Qui-Gon was sixteen years old, his master took him to Serenno again on his birthday. Qui-Gon simply loved Dooku's home planet, he could explore the forests or cities all day, never running out of questions. Now they rented a room in a smaller town, near to an excavation site, which stirred Qui-Gon's curiosity to no end.

"What's in here?" he asked his master when Dooku took him there for the first time.

"An ancient temple ruin. It looks like it was somehow connected to the Jedi" Dooku answered, the scholar in him also quite excited.

His field of interest was the history of the Jedi and the Sith, so a discovery of such a place made him curious as well.

"Can I look closer?"

Dooku just sighed and grabbed his Padawan by the scruff of his tunic when he was about to run to the ruins, pulling him into a hug. Qui-Gon mewled happily and snuggled into his arms; it seemed that his touch-hunger just got stronger with time.

"Archaeologists hate when inexperienced strangers run around their playground, so I suggest not doing that, alright?"

Qui-Gon nodded, but he already had an idea.

That night, when Dooku had already been asleep, Qui-Gon sneaked out of their room, heading toward the temple ruin. For some reason, he felt an irresistible urge to explore it; something drew him there.

There was no one near the ruin that late, except a sleepy security guard, but Qui-Gon passed by him easily, moving like a silent shadow even in his human form.

The temple was most probably beautiful once, but now it was just a sad memory of its former glory. Still, Qui-Gon could feel the faint echoes of the Force around the building, proving Dooku's assumption about its connection to the Jedi.

The Padawan crept into the temple, careful not to disturb the millennia-long peace of the place; he just wanted to look around a bit, he meant no harm at all.

He saw much better in the dark than ordinary humans, but when he was sure the guard outside wouldn't see him, he conjured a small fireball into his palm, using it as a flashlight. As he walked deeper into the ruin, he spotted fragments of ancient paintings on the walls, but he couldn't even guess what could've been the complete pictures. The whole place radiated a feeling of bone-deep oldness that made Qui-Gon's head hurt, but he went deeper nonetheless. Something was waiting for him, now he felt it for sure.

Soon he reached a great hall full of dust and debris, but as he sent his fireball higher to lit up more space, he saw something sparkling somewhere in the middle of the hall. He went to check out without hesitation, and with the conviction that he'd found what he was looking for.

When Qui-Gon discovered the source of the sparkling, his breath caught for a second, for it was a beautiful green crystal, buzzing with the Force. He'd found the crystal for his future lightsaber, he was sure of it. He took the small, precious thing into his hand, smiling happily; but his joy was quite short-lived. The weakened floor finally gave out under his weight, and the next thing he knew that he was falling.

 _Master!_ , he cried out mentally before crashing into the ground.

⃰

Dooku woke abruptly, with a pounding heart as he felt first his Padawan's panic, then his pain. He vaguely remembered overwhelming joy before all of this, but he wasn't sure it wasn't just a dream. He put his clothes on in a mindless hurry then grabbed his lightsaber and ran into the night, trying to reach out to Qui-Gon.

He felt pain mingled with happiness coming from him in waves, and he had no idea at all what could've happened. Fortunately, he found Qui-Gon quickly, deep in the temple ruin, sitting amidst the debris of the once-floor of the innermost hall of the temple. He was covered with dust, and he clutched his badly twisted ankle, but otherwise he seemed unharmed.

"What did you think you're doing, kitten?" Dooku asked, and for a second he wanted to shake his Padawan then to hug the hell out of him. "You scared me to death! Are you alright?"

"I'm sorry, master" Qui-Gon whimpered, flinching as he felt Dooku's worried anger. "But... I needed to come here."

"And for what, if I may ask?"

Qui-Gon didn't answer, just showed the green crystal to his master, looking up at him with his big, innocent eyes. Dooku just stared at the crystal for a minute; he, too, felt the Force in it, and he immediately understood the situation.

"I see. But we shall still talk about sneaking out at night without permission" he said, but his voice was warmer already. "Can you walk, kitten?"

"I don't think so..."

"Alright" Dooku nodded and carried his clingy Padawan back to their room on his back.

Qui-Gon enjoyed the travel despite his badly hurting ankle, but when Dooku scolded him thoroughly because of his disobedience, well, that wasn't enjoyable at all. He hated when Dooku was angry with him, but he knew that now he gave him a reason to be.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, master" he said as Dooku treated his injured ankle; even while reprimanding him, his master didn't stop caring about him.

Dooku sighed, trying really hard to suppress his fond smile.

"You didn't hurt me, kitten, you made me out of my wits with worry. There's a difference. And I don't want to go through this experience too often, it's not funny at all."

Qui-Gon nodded, ashamed. Dooku took pity on him.

"It's okay, kitten" he said finally, pulling his Padawan into his arms.

Qui-Gon snuggled as close as he could, and soon he fell asleep in his master's protective hug.


	8. Claiming My Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi & Qui bonding. Obi begins to understand just how much different his kitty-friend is; and at 5, he makes his first life-defining decision

"Qui?"

"Hm...?" Qui-Gon murmured sleepily as he lay on his bed, with little five-year-old Obi sitting on his back, snuggling close to him.

"You don't look like the other Padawans" Obi stated.

"Um... and what do you mean by that exactly?" the changeling asked, quite confused.

He thought himself just another Padawan among the many; except for the ability to shapeshift, of course.

"You're more..." Obi struggled to find the right word but it escaped him. "Free" he finally said, trying to explain. "The masters are sometimes very strict, and their Padawans, too. They... don't like laughing. They don't play with us anymore... But you do. You do things other Padawans don't. And you don't have the haircut."

Qui-Gon shuddered even at the mention of the Padawan-haircut. Back then, when Dooku took him as his apprentice, he didn't feel it below himself to throw a tantrum just to avoid that awful hairstyle. Fortunately, Dooku didn't force him to have it, so Qui-Gon kept his long, silky strands ever since.

"Obi..." he began, not being sure how to explain it to a five-year-old. "It's much more than just a stupid-looking haircut... or my other form. It has a reason I'm the only changeling here."

"And what's this reason?" Obi asked, and he began stroking the Padawan's hair with his little hands, running his fingers through the silky locks.

Qui-Gon couldn't help the purr the touch evoked, and it made Obi giggling; he knew if his kitty-friend was purring, he was happy.

"I'm everything a Jedi shouldn't be" Qui-Gon whispered, closing his burning eyes as awful memories from the beginning of his apprenticeship came back; for a long time, there were no days when somebody didn't tell him that he didn't belong here, that he was a mistake, an error.

It hurt very much back then, and it hurt all the same now, especially because the situation hadn't improved much. The hostile words may have disappeared, but the stares didn't. Even after six years beside Dooku, most of his fellow Jedi still treated him like a barely tolerated stranger.

He didn't realize he was crying until he felt Obi's gentle little hand wiping his tears off his face.

"You're the best Jedi I know, and I want to be your Padawan when I'll be big enough" the kid said, snuggling his way into his arms.

Qui-Gon stirred, turning over to his side, and hugged Obi tight, curling around the small form. His protective instinct and the love he felt for his little friend effectively prevented him from freaking out by the idea of him being a master. He'd gladly do it, if for nothing else, then to get Obi out of this poisonous Order.


	9. Bad Kitty Habits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dooku tries getting used to his new kitten-Padawan. Shameless fluff episode

A week had passed since master Dooku took little Qui-Gon as his Padawan, and the Jedi master was up to a long learning process in order to get used to his new roommate. Even an average Padawan's moving in was a huge change in many things in both the master's and the apprentice's life, but Qui-Gon was anything but average.

He was the one and only changeling in the Jedi Order, and this fact put an immense responsibility on the new master's shoulders. Normally, the Order didn't accept changelings because of their utter inability to adapt to the Jedi life – namely, they simply couldn't exist without strong attachments, which were strictly forbidden by the Code. Qui-Gon never meant to become a Jedi, he was just a refugee in the mercy of the Order; but his meeting with Dooku had changed his life inevitably.

Despite everything, the Jedi master accepted the bond between himself and the cute puma cub and took him as his very first apprentice. Qui-Gon moved in with him, and Dooku tried his best to adapt to the life with a Padawan who spent half of his time in his kitten form.

The very first thing Dooku had to learn that his new little companion simply hated being alone. Despite being twelve, Qui-Gon absolutely wasn't fond of the idea of an own room, even less of an own room which was completely separated from his master's. Thus happened that on the very first morning of their life together, Dooku woke to a warm, soft fluffball snuggled to his neck on his pillow. In fact, Dooku found it cute, so he didn't really try to force Qui-Gon to spend his time somewhere he didn't want to. His Padawan didn't like being alone, so Dooku let the kid being close to him as much as he needed and wanted to be.

Puma kitten Qui-Gon, however, was a true challenge for Dooku. He never had any kind of pet before, and he of course didn't think about Qui-Gon as his pet, but the kitten definitely behaved, well, kitten-like.

He liked climbing on things, including the bed and Dooku's leg as well, the latter was a quite unpleasant experience for the Jedi, since as a future deadly predator, Qui-Gon already had pretty sharp claws even in his young age. They weren't deadly yet, but he could still cause considerable damage with them.

"Ouch!" Dooku yelped, pain and surprise mixed in his voice.

Qui-Gon retracted his claws in the very second he felt his master's discomfort, but this particular action caused him to fall on his bottom, mewling pitifully. Dooku looked down at him: the little puma sat at his feet on the floor, his legs sprawled in a funny way, and he looked up at him with his beautiful midnight-blue eyes, mewling questioningly.

"No, I'm not angry with you... much. But I'd appreciate if you didn't use me as a climbing tree, okay?"

Qui-Gon mewled his agreement, and Dooku bent down to scoop the little cub into his arms. His Padawan snuggled to his chest, kneading his shoulder and purring contently in the process. Dooku was quite amazed by how easily he understood the kitten's communication despite never, ever having a cat or being interested in their behaviour; obviously, the fact that Qui-Gon was his Padawan made things much easier. Still, at first Dooku thought he'd need more time to learn all of the kitten's signs, but it worked just fine almost from the very beginning.

When Qui-Gon was tired or sleepy, he yawned and mewled until he found a place to rest for a while, or until Dooku picked him up, so he could sleep in his master's arms. When he was angry or afraid, he hissed and growled, and when he wanted attention and cuddling, he mewled and rubbed his head to whichever body part of his master he reached at the moment, or jumped on his shoulder, nuzzling his hair or neck.

Dooku was sitting at his desk, working on a report to the Council when Qui-Gon did that for the first time. The Jedi was so lost in his task that he didn't notice the kitten stalking around the desk and his legs, but when Qui-Gon jumped on the table, landing gracefully next to his hand, he looked up, smiling at the cub.

"You jumped up here right from the ground? Nice job!" he praised, and the little puma mewled happily.

Dooku wanted to get back to his report, but Qui-Gon rubbed his head to his hand, effectively preventing him from writing. The Jedi blinked then scratched the cub's ears, hoping that it would be enough for him. Qui-Gon purred, but the petting just made him trying to get even more attention.

"You little lovebug" Dooku sighed, realising quickly that so much about writing.

He couldn't help but laugh when Qui-Gon climbed on his shoulder (he was quite heavy) and began nuzzling his hair and ear. It felt ticklish, but Dooku found himself enjoying it nonetheless. The kitten purred happily, kneading his shoulder with his soft little paws.

"Get down here, I want to hug you" Dooku said a few minutes later, and Qui-Gon leapt from his shoulder straight into his arms.

The Jedi hugged the mewling little puma tight, feeling absolutely sure that he made the best decision when he took Qui-Gon as his Padawan. He had a few bad habits that needed some attention, but Dooku was up to the challenge.


	10. Trials

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qui takes the Jedi Trials, and Dooku's protective instincts are getting the better of him

Not long after Qui-Gon's 22nd birthday, the Jedi Council considered him ready for the Jedi Trials; well, as ready as he could be, anyway. Everyone knew that in a sense, Qui-Gon won't ever be ready, for the very basis of his personality, of his whole world was his attachment to his loved ones. Qui-Gon couldn't even comprehend the meaning of the phrase "no attachments", and there wasn't any Code or person that could've made him understand.

"My world's just not like this... And yours looks like an empty, cold one to me. I don't want to be a part of it, ever" he said to Dooku when his master told him about the Jedi Code for the first time.

Still, almost ten years later, he was about to take the Trials, with a kind of resignation or hopelessness, since he knew very well what was expected from him and how much he was unable and unwilling to meet these expectations.

"Perhaps you were right" he said to Nyrih when a few days before the big event he was sitting with her in her office, curled up in one of the comfortable chairs. "I shouldn't even have thought about messing with these Jedi things. I just... can't do this. These 'values' are not mine, they won't be, ever. I'm not a Jedi, and I won't ever be."

"And it's okay, kitten. It doesn't make you a lesser person" Nyrih comforted him, smoothing his messy hair from his eyes and kissing gently the top of his head. "If the Force wants you to succeed, it will help you, and it will make sure the Council understands its will as well. Just trust the Force, okay?"

Qui-Gon nodded; that part was easy enough. He'd always thought the Force as his most natural and reliable ally, it was always there when he needed it, it protected him, gave him strength, comforted him, and made him the very person he was now. Without the Force, the other half of his soul, the deadly predator in him wouldn't have existed.

"What will happen if I fail?" he asked, his voice shaking a bit, however hard he tried to hide his fear. "Will they send me away?"

"To be honest, I think master Dooku would have something to say about it, should it come to this... But even if you failed, the Council usually lets Padawans try it at least once more" the Cathar answered, stroking her kitten's hair comfortingly. "It's going to be fine."

Qui-Gon wasn't so sure, but he just smiled weakly, not saying a word.

⃰

On the day of Qui-Gon's Trials, his master seemed even more nervous than he himself was. For some reason Dooku was so tense he almost jumped when Qui-Gon tugged at the sleeve of his robe, asking for a last hug before it began; that was their sign for it.

"I'm gonna be okay" the Padawan murmured into Dooku's neck, feeling his master's need for some solace. "It's just an exam, after all."

Dooku sighed; Qui-Gon clearly didn't know what he was up to, that the Jedi Trials were designed in a way that killed every one of them a little inside.

"Whatever happens, kitten... whatever you'll see or hear, never, ever doubt in my love for you. I'll always be here for you, I promise you this" the Jedi said, kissing his Padawan's forehead as a farewell. "Be brave!"

Qui-Gon nodded, and after he disappeared behind the door of the chamber where the Trials took place, Dooku turned to master Yoda, with a far less than friendly expression on his face.

"I must warn you, my master... Should any, _any_ harm come to my Padawan because of any of you today, there would be no place in the Galaxy where I couldn't find you and make you pay for it" he said, his tone even and indifferent.

He didn't threaten; he just stated facts.

Yoda looked back at him, and despite not saying a word as an answer, Dooku knew that his master understood him perfectly well. Should the Jedi Order made Dooku its enemy, they were in for a war. Dooku had the resources needed to create a personal army; the only thing he had to do for it was to go home and take his rightful place as a Count.

The Jedi Order, or more specifically, the Council, simply couldn't afford to piss off Dooku; at least not over Qui-Gon, who in fact proved to be a quite strong and talented Padawan thorough the years he spent with Dooku.

"Safe he is, your Padawan" Yoda finally said, turning to walk away. "To be afraid of any of us, he does not have."

⃰

Qui-Gon lost his sense of time very quickly. After a series of various ordeals (lightsaber duels in far from optimal circumstances, tricky situations where he had to make the best decisions, a vision that triggered a brutal panic attack), he thought that the Council was finally done with him, but he was wrong.

He sat on the floor, his clothes soaked in sweat, trying to catch his breath, when another vision hit him without a warning. Normally, he didn't have visions at all, so the mere fact that he was in a waken nightmare, and he knew it, was enough to freak him out completely. And this was a really horrible one.

He saw his home planet, and the war that destroyed it. He didn't remember any of it consciously, he was only a year old back then, after all, but the vision brought back the choking, overwhelming fear he must've felt even as an infant, without understanding at all what was happening to him. By the end of this vision, he lay curled up on the floor, shivering and crying as another panic attack wrecked his body. He tried to reach out to the Force, but his concentration was little more than disastrous right now, so he settled for closing his eyes and trying to calm his breathing at least to the point where he didn't have to be afraid of passing out because of the hyperventilation.

In the next second, he felt his master's presence again in his mind, Dooku reaching out to him desperately. Soon, the Jedi was beside him in his entire physical reality, and Qui-Gon only had the strength to bury his face into his master's tunic before he did pass out because of sheer exhaustion.

⃰

Dooku knew that the Trials were extremely demanding both physically and mentally, and fainting during or after them wasn't without precedent, still, when he felt Qui-Gon going entirely limp in his arms, a wave of crippling fear ran through him. He couldn't have survived losing his Padawan, especially not like this.

"Qui? Kitten?" he whispered, stroking Qui-Gon's face gently.

His Padawan groaned, clearly still not completely conscious, but it was enough for Dooku to calm down. Using the Force to give him enough strength, he scooped Qui-Gon up into his arms and ran to the sick bay with him.

"He's going to recover completely. He just needs a lot of rest and food for a few days" Nyrih said about ten minutes later, after she and Dooku helped the barely conscious Padawan to change into a clean T-shirt, but then Qui-Gon fell back into unconsciousness.

Dooku laid him down, tucking him in carefully and stroking his still sweaty hair gently.

"I'd like to stay with him" he said to the healer, and she smiled at him friendly.

"I thought so. And... I need to tell you something anyway."

"Yes?"

"When you first came to me back then with that crazy idea to take him as your Padawan, I was completely baffled and even more worried" Nyrih admitted. "But I see now that you were the perfect choice for him. You love him, you care about him, and you fight for him, whatever it takes... I just wanted to say thank you for that."

Dooku smiled back at the Cathar as he sat down on the bed next to his knocked out cold Padawan, holding his hand in his own.

"And I want to say thank you for trusting me" Dooku answered. "I know it wasn't an easy decision for you."

"Well, my trust was well placed. You've made him a Jedi knight, after all."

"I couldn't even tell him yet... He wasn't too responsive on the way here."

"Don't worry, I know it looks scary, but he's just exhausted" Nyrih said as she stepped to the bed, stroking Qui-Gon's forehead, checking for fever; he didn't have any. "He'll be fine."

Dooku nodded, smiling faintly, then he slipped into light meditation and waited for Qui-Gon to wake up so he could share the news with him: from now on, he was a full-fledged Jedi Knight.


	11. Home Is Where Your Heart Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dooku faces a hard mission, meanwhile Qui clashes with a Council member for the first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to say a big Thank You for the idea to bluedragoninamber; and I dedicate this chapter to you ^_^

The only thing prevented Dooku from collapsing was sheer willpower. He got back to Coruscant after almost three weeks, after a mission that supposed to be a few days long at the very maximum. No one on the planet expected the brutal earthquake that hit the capital city on his second morning there.

He'd seen quite a few catastrophic situations during his life, still, the suddenness of it caught him off guard, and for a while, he was just one of the panicking citizens. To his credit, the earthquake woke him from his deepest sleep, for a minute he didn't even know where he was.

Everything after that was a blur. He spent most of his time helping the citizens, being awake an average of twenty hours a day, without a break, often using up his healing powers, which were painfully small compared to a trained healer, exhausting himself dangerously. He'd never been happier that he listened to his instincts and left Qui-Gon at home this time. His fifteen years old Padawan wasn't ready for a catastrophe of this magnitude.

"You panicked. As a Jedi, you cannot afford the luxury of panic. You have to do better than that. Many would die if you just freak out instead of doing what you have to do in a situation like this" one of the Council members reprimanded him; Dooku didn't bother looking at him, and he was so tired he couldn't identify him at first.

"I wonder what you would do if you woke to your apartment falling on your head in pieces" Dooku snapped back, being at the very end of his patience.

"With respect, you must talk to us" Yoda said warningly, but Dooku wouldn't have any of this shit any longer right now.

"Well, with all due respect, my master, I'm a human in the first place. Not a Jedi, not some space wizard who could solve everything everywhere, but just a human. And I was alone there, being able to rely only on the local forces because you said you can't spare more Jedi at the moment. You left me alone, and then you're blaming me for not being omnipotent. You know what? You can leave me the hell alone for a while!" Dooku snarled, and he felt electricity running up and down on his fingers.

He was so angry, disappointed and exhausted that his control on his Force lightning ability started to slip.

The Council members noticed this, and they knew better than to strain the situation even further.

"Go, you may now. Rest. Another time, we will continue" Yoda told him, quite shocked deep down; Dooku's death grip of a control over his most lethal skill was thought to be unshakable.

Dooku just turned on his heel, striding out of the Council chamber, shivering slightly in exhaustion. Yoda just hoped he wouldn't collapse at half-way to his room.

⃰

"Calm down, kitten, he'll be here soon" Nyrih sighed as she caught Qui-Gon's long tail gently to make him stop at least for a while.

The puma just whimpered, rubbing his head to the Cathar's knee as she sat at her desk in her office. Nyrih scratched his ears, trying to make him purr, and soon she succeeded. Dooku left Qui-Gon in her care while he was away, and the Padawan had constantly been on edge since; he didn't take the separation well. The news that there was a natural disaster on the planet and Dooku remained to help just made it worse.

Now that Dooku finally got back, Nyrih hoped that Qui-Gon would calm, but his agitation just got stronger as time passed.

"Something's wrong, I can feel it" Qui-Gon claimed after he changed back into his human form and put his clothes on quickly. "I have to find him."

"Fine. Call me if you need anything" Nyrih smiled at him, letting him go after a last comforting hug.

Qui-Gon ran back to their apartment at first, but Dooku wasn't there, neither he was anywhere where he usually went if he wasn't at home. The Padawan began panicking a bit, but then he remembered their bond. He reached out but felt that his master was in deep meditation, and it was one of the first things he learnt that he mustn't disturb Dooku when he meditated unless he was in grave danger. So he retreated, but he didn't give up on finding his master.

And he had an idea about whom to ask.

"Padawan Jinn" Yoda greeted him with a kind of distance most of the Jedi treated him. "Help you, I can?"

"Yes, master Yoda" Qui-Gon answered, trying very hard to hide that the green troll's behaviour hurt him. "I can't find my master, and as far as I know, he was with the Council before he disappeared. I wonder if you knew where I could find him..."

"And why me, you are asking?"

"Well... Perhaps because you were my master's master, so I thought you're the one who knows him best..." Qui-Gon shrugged, insecurity creeping on him; he didn't like speaking with Council members at all. "Please, help me find him... Something's wrong with him, he's upset and hurt! I want to help him!"

"Against the Jedi Code, this kind of attachment is" Yoda warned him, his voice hard and reprimanding.

Qui-Gon blushed but stood his ground, looking back at Yoda with growing fury.

"Attachments are making this life worth living. Without them, we're nothing. I'd rather die as myself, with love, passion and sorrow than live as a shadow that this so called Code would make me into!" he said, his voice trembling with the passion he just referred to. "Jedi are just walking dead, nothing more."

For a long time they just gazed at each other, neither of them willing to look away. Then, after about a minute, Yoda sighed, somewhat resigned, giving Qui-Gon a location in the Temple the Padawan had never heard of.

"No place you have among us" Yoda told him as a farewell.

"I have a place beside my master. I don't need more" Qui-Gon shot back, angry tears burning in his eyes; he just hated Yoda in that very moment.

Before he could've said something that would've led to him being expelled from the Order, Qui-Gon ran out of the Grandmaster's room, heading toward the place Yoda told him about.

⃰

After long hours of deep meditation, Dooku felt calmer and less exhausted. He still needed a long sleep, but at least he could think past the bone-deep tiredness. He was about to get up and go back to his room for a hot shower when the door burst open and Qui-Gon ran in.

"Kitten, how d..." Dooku began, but he couldn't finish his sentence.

Qui-Gon threw himself into his arms and hugged him tight, hiding his face into Dooku's neck. He was shivering and sniffling silently, so Dooku got worried.

"Hey... Someone hurt you? What's wrong?" he asked, stroking his Padawan's back soothingly.

"I-I-I'm fine..."

"Sure?"

Qui-Gon nodded quickly, already getting calmer.

"I just... Didn't find you, and... and I was worried so I asked master Yoda, and he told me about this place..."

"This place" was an unused greenhouse in the very back of the vast garden, which very few knew about, including Dooku, who discovered it as a youngling and had been using it as a hideout since then.

"I see... Talkative old troll" Dooku murmured, hugging his kitten tighter. "Sorry I've made you so worried, but I needed some time to get myself together. That mission was just awful, then the Council just added to it... And I missed you, kitten, missed you so very much..."

A blinding green light, then Dooku was hugging a teen puma that purred contently into his ear and licked it comfortingly while kneading his shoulder; and that was the exact moment the Jedi master felt that he was truly at home.


	12. Decisions to make

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Qui's Trials. There are a few very important questions that need to be answered.  
> Direct continuation of chapter 10 (Trials).

Jedi master Dooku was jerked out of his meditation by a desperate cry of his Padawan; well, former Padawan, since Qui-Gon passed the Trials successfully the last day. He ended up in the sick bay after that, but Nyrih swore on her life that Qui-Gon was just exhausted, nothing more. Dooku was about to find out.

"It's okay, kitten, I'm here. I'm here" he murmured as he hugged tight the shivering, whimpering mess that was Qui-Gon right now, stroking his back soothingly. "It's alright, there's nothing to be afraid of. You're safe."

A few moments later, Qui-Gon more or less calmed down but still clung to Dooku as if his life had depended on it. His last memory was the terrible vision he saw on his Trials, and he was about to get a panic attack again when he finally sensed his master's presence, and it helped him a great deal.

"What's wrong, kitten? Bad dream?" Dooku asked, caressing his messy hair slowly.

Qui-Gon shook his head as he felt tears burning in his eyes, then he told Dooku everything he remembered, often having crying fits during his tale. Somewhere along the way, Nyrih joined them, sitting at the other side of her kitten, stroking his back comfortingly and just listening to him while he talked.

When Qui-Gon was finished, for a long time, they just sat on the bed in a comfortable pile, with him between Dooku and Nyrih, and he'd never felt safer in his whole life. He just wanted to stay like this forever.

"Okay, kitten... It's time for you to have a bath, then you can go back to your apartment, if you want" Nyrih said finally, ruffling Qui-Gon's hair.

"Wait... You didn't tell... Did I...?" Qui-Gon asked, fearing the answer a bit.

"...just passed your Trials, kitten" Dooku finished the sentence for him, smiling proudly. "Well, almost a day ago, but whatever. You're officially a Jedi Knight."

"Oh... okay" Qui-Gon nodded, getting up; he didn't seem too enthusiastic, and neither Dooku nor Nyrih could blame him.

They all knew that it was more of a result of the Council's fear of Dooku's wrath than their true conviction about Qui-Gon's capability of being a Jedi Knight.

"Qui... I know it sounds hypocritical from a Jedi's mouth, but the Trials doesn't define your fate, or who you are" Nyrih said, squeezing Qui-Gon's hand. "I'd even dare to say that in your case, it's absolutely meaningless. The Council couldn't even dream about controlling you, ever. You, and only you, can decide about your life now."

Qui-Gon took a shaky breath, looking at her, then at his master.

"The only thing I want right now is still having you in my life. Both of you. And Obi."

"Alright" Nyrih smiled at him, stroking his face; he was much taller than her already, the top of her head was somewhere at his chest, so Qui-Gon had to bend down for his usual amount of physical contact with her. "Go, rest for a few more days, just to be sure, okay? You've been through a lot. Master Dooku, take care of him, will you?"

"Of course" Dooku nodded, hugging his clingy former Padawan.

After Qui-Gon made her promise to visit him during his grounded days, he and Dooku went back to their shared apartment.

"Do I have to move out now?" Qui-Gon asked when after his long, hot bath, they were sitting in the common room, having a very satisfying dinner and a cup of tea.

"Not if you don't want to... Well, at least until I take a new Padawan, but it's not in the next-five-years plan right now" Dooku answered, devouring the last bits of his gyros. "And I'd miss you, to be honest. This place feels much more like home if you can share it with someone, you know."

Qui-Gon's bright smile seemed to lighten the whole room, and Dooku smiled back, with a mixture of pride, nostalgia and sadness. His little kitten grew up to a gorgeous young man, and the Order just failed miserably to see the treasure Qui-Gon was. His kindness, empathy, love, and his willingness to help make people's life better were the true virtues of a Jedi, not that made-up bullshit under the name of 'The Jedi Code'.

"Um... Can I have a question?" Qui-Gon looked up from his favourite cookie, radiating so much insecurity that Dooku started getting worried.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Am I allowed to take a Padawan?"

"Oh..." Dooku nodded, realizing what it was about. "Technically, as soon as you're a Knight, you can take a Padawan of your own, however, masters usually say that Knights should wait at least five years before taking an apprentice. For a change, I agree with them in that case. Get experience first, enjoy the independence, go see the galaxy."

"I understand, but... If I wanted to take a Padawan now, would you support it?"

"With all of my heart" Dooku said earnestly. "And if I remember correctly, little Obi-Wan has already claimed you, right?"

"Yeah, some four years ago" Qui-Gon grinned, relieved that his master supported him in this important decision. "I'm gonna find him and..."

"No, you won't go anywhere, kitten. Nyrih's going to make cat food of me if she thinks I don't take care of you properly, and she said you must rest. I'll find your little friend for you, and you go to bed, deal?" Dooku offered, and Qui-Gon nodded with a tired sigh.

His master was a bit overprotective, but he had to admit that lying in a bed was a much more attractive option than wandering in the corridors.

Some ten minutes later, when he was already half asleep, he felt Obi crawling under his blanket, snuggling into his arms and hugging him affectionately.

"Hi, little one" Qui-Gon murmured, adjusting the blanket to cover his small friend completely.

Obi was nine years old, but he looked younger, around seven or eight; however, he was much smarter than his age.

"Master Dooku said you're ill, so you have to stay in bed. Will you be okay?" Obi asked, his small voice full of worry for his kitty-friend.

"Sure, I just need some rest. Obi, do you remember when you said you want to be my Padawan when you'll be big enough?"

"Yep. Am I big enough now?"

Qui-Gon laughed softly, hugging Obi tighter.

"Yes, you are. So the question is... do you still want to be my Padawan?"

"Yesyesyesyes!" Obi cried enthusiastically, jumping up and down on the bed, forgetting for a moment that Qui-Gon was "ill".

Dooku watched the whole scene from the door, and for a moment, he had to blink rapidly and swallow the lump in his throat. But of course if anyone had asked, it was just allergy.


	13. Haircut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi gets his new hairstyle, and Qui-Gon has an interesting conversation with someone

Obi really tried his best to behave like a good, well trained Padawan should, but he couldn't help it; he was just too excited to sit calmly.

Qui-Gon finally was well enough to begin training with him, and after they took care of the administration, with the help of master Dooku, they headed toward the barber; the only place in the whole Temple that Qui-Gon went to only if he really had to. Dooku often teased him with that inexplicable fear of his.

"So, Obi, first important question to decide" Qui-Gon had told him this morning, during the breakfast. "Do you want the haircut or not?"

Dooku let him choose back then (after a temper tantrum, anyway), and Qui-Gon had every intent to give the same chances to Obi.

"Yep, yep" Obi nodded with his most innocent smile on his excited little face; he knew perfectly well his master's opinion about the haircut. "I think it's cool!"

Dooku couldn't hold back the loud snort the desperation on Qui-Gon's face evoked. His not so little kitten hissed at him; in his human form. It was still more cute than scary.

"Very well, little one" the changeling said finally.

That's how they were at the barber's now, Obi squirming on the chair nervously, and Qui-Gon standing in the corner, sending soothing waves to his kitten through their new bond. It was a wonderful feeling, to be attached to Obi on such a new, intimate level; Qui-Gon loved every moment of it. He still had his bond with Dooku as well, and he used it to send a mental picture of nervous Obi to him. Dooku's warm laughter filled his mind for a second, then his ex-master retreated after a last gentle mental stroke.

"Sit still, little one" the barber, a young girl, said gently to Obi, then when he managed to do this, she began her work.

Not half an hour later, Obi had the traditional Padawan haircut, and Qui-Gon did his yet short braid quickly. Somehow, Obi still managed to look unbearably cute as he blinked up at him with his big gray-blue eyes, smiling happily.

"Come here" Qui-Gon called him smiling, and Obi jumped off the chair and ran straight into his arms.

The barber girl just watched them with longing in her eyes; and Qui-Gon looked back at her above his Padawan's head, understanding her perfectly.

"It could be us, you know" he said quietly as he stood up, with Obi in his arms. "The Jedi, I mean. How things are now... it's just wrong. Fundamentally."

Qui-Gon expected a retort in favour of the Jedi and their Code, but the girl just nodded sadly.

"I know" she whispered, and Qui-Gon wondered what the Jedi took away from her.

He knew he couldn't help, and it hurt, but after a friendly, compassionate smile he walked out of the room, still with Obi in his arms. His little Padawan fell asleep somewhere in the last few minutes, and Qui-Gon hugged him more protectively as he walked back to Dooku's apartment.

No one here would take away anything from Obi, Qui-Gon swore. Not even if he had to fight Yoda himself to make sure of it.


	14. Playtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even the Council can't get into the way of Dooku's and his little Padawan's afternoon together.  
> Fluff episode because my soul needs it.

Qui-Gon sat on the floor of his room, playing sadly with his plush lion Liam and his few spaceship models. However, he liked Liam much better because he was big, soft, and fluffy, and he was always there to hug.

Master Dooku was very busy right now, writing the report on his last mission to a very impatient Jedi Council, so he expected his thirteen years old Padawan to not disturb him for a few hours. Qui-Gon obeyed, as a good Padawan should, and he knew very well that his master loved him and wouldn't neglect him for any reason. He just had a very important task right now, that's all.

Still, the little changeling felt quite alone; he couldn't even go to Nyrih, because she was away on a distant planet to help Jedi who got into serious trouble. Qui-Gon sighed and hugged Liam tight, hiding his face into the lion's soft mane.

In his own room, Dooku more growled than sighed as he was writing the damn report. He was angry with the Council for not being able to wait at least a few days, and he was angry with himself for feeling his kitten's sad loneliness and not being able to do anything about it because of this damned report.

His anger just made him double his efforts, and when he was ready an hour later, he tossed aside the datapad and went straight to Qui-Gon's room.

Qui-Gon looked up from his sketchbook and instantly jumped to his feet to run into his arms. Dooku hugged him tight, picking him up in the process. Qui-Gon was tall for his age, but his master was the tallest human among the Jedi with his 196 cm, so he could still pick his Padawan up easily.

"Could we go to play now?" Qui-Gon asked hopefully, hugging his master's neck tight.

"Are you done with the assignments for today?"

"Yes, master" Qui-Gon nodded quickly.

"Then we can go" Dooku smiled at him, putting him down.

Qui-Gon grabbed his plush lion and followed Dooku to the garden. There was a little clearing where they could hide from the other Jedi, and Qui-Gon could run up and down as much as he wanted. The Jedi they met on their way still stared at Qui-Gon quite unpleasantly, but a warning glance from Dooku was enough to keep them at bay. Qui-Gon tried not to notice this.

When they reached their secret spot, Qui-Gon shifted into his kitten form and chased the fist-sized ball Dooku moved before him with the Force. Both of them really enjoyed that game, and the Jedi master felt himself calming down completely as he watched his playing kitten. Qui-Gon mewled and growled playfully at the small ball, trying his best to catch it.

"Come on, kitten, you can do it" Dooku encouraged him, grinning widely.

Soon, Qui-Gon indeed caught the ball, chewing it and slapping it between his little paws contently. Fortunately, the ball was made from a material that could easily withstand the torture; Nyrih chose it personally from a store she completely trusted.

While Qui-Gon was busy with his ball and running in general, Dooku slipped into light meditation. When about an hour later he came out of the depths of his mind, he found Qui-Gon curled up into a fluffy furball, snuggling tight to Liam and fast asleep.

Dooku just watched him, treasuring every sweet moment of it. Whatever shitstorm the Council would throw at him in the future, he knew he could endure it; the memories of moments like this were the best protection he could imagine.


	15. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an "accident" in his lightsaber class, Qui-Gon has to share a painful secret. Dooku, of course, doesn't let it slip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For both verhalen and bluedragoninamber wanted a chapter about bullied Qui-Gon, I have to say Thank You to them for the idea :)

"What happened, kitten?" master Dooku asked his suspiciously silent, fourteen years old Padawan.

He knew immediately that it was really serious when Qui-Gon didn't seem to be willing to answer the direct question.

Dooku only knew as much as Nyrih told him while she treated Qui-Gon's injuries: that apparently, there was an accident in the lightsaber class of the 13 to 14 years old Padawans. The Jedi master didn't like the fact at all that his Padawan was the only one injured. It was more than suspicious, but Qui-Gon had refused to talk about it so far.

"Qui, if someone hurt you, you have to tell us" Nyrih said, stroking the Padawan's hair gently.

They were sitting on one of the beds in the sick bay while Dooku walked about restlessly in the confined room. He was worried that his Padawan was hurt, and it irritated him that said Padawan refused to tell him about it. He knew that Qui-Gon was a kind kid who didn't want to cause trouble to anybody, but in that case, Dooku would've gladly been said trouble for whoever hurt his Padawan.

"Kitten..." he sighed, crouching before the bed Qui-Gon and Nyrih sat on and taking the teen's uninjured hand gently into his own; the Padawan's other hand was one thick bandage, and there was a nasty burn on his face as well. "Please tell us what happened. You know we love you, and we only want to help, whatever is the problem."

"I know..." Qui-Gon whispered, his voice small, and he sounded pretty close to tears. "I just... hoped that it'd get better... with time."

"What do you mean? What's supposed to be getting better?" Nyrih asked with a growing sick feeling; she'd already had a guess what was this about. "Someone harasses you on regular basis?"

Qui-Gon just nodded, wiping his teary eyes with the sleeve of his tunic.

"Since when?" Dooku inquired, trying his best to keep his fury under control.

"Since I... I've been going to master Yoda's lightsaber class" Qui-Gon whispered, then he gave up the fight with his tears and just snuggled into the Cathar's arms, burying his face into her shoulder. "I... I don't want to go to there... not anymore..." he sobbed into her tunic.

Nyrih hugged him tight, stroking his back soothingly and trying to comfort him.

"Stay here with Nyrih for the time being, okay?" Dooku said, ruffling his Padawan's hair gently. "I'll be back soon."

Qui-Gon was so absorbed in his fit of self-pity that he didn't even ask where his master was going. He just wanted to be safe and warm.

After a last, half worried, half furious glance he exchanged with the healer, Dooku left the sick bay to find the green troll and demand an explanation of how he hadn't been aware of the bullying going on in his class.

⃰

"Ah, my young Padawan, a nice surprise, it is, to see you" Yoda greeted him friendly when Dooku stepped into his apartment. "Help you, I can?"

"Oh, yes, my master, you definitely can" Dooku nodded, and the subtle, threatening undertone didn't escape the old Jedi master's attention. "My Padawan got injured in your lightsaber class. I'd really like to know what happened."

"An accident, it was" Yoda answered, his voice slightly defensive. "Young are, these Padawans. Reckless. Discipline, they need."

"True; and perhaps a few lessons in basic social interactions and empathy as well?" Dooku said, not looking away from Yoda's face for a second; in fact, he could be quite unnerving when he did that.

"What telling, are you, with this exactly?"

"Well, I'm telling that someone has been using my Padawan as a personal boxing bag ever since he stepped into your classroom. Are you claiming that you didn't know about it for the whole goddamn time? It's almost four months, for Force's sake! How couldn't you see what's going on _under your nose_?!" Dooku almost shouted by the end of his outburst, pacing nervously in front of the Order's Grand Master. "And if you knew, then why didn't you help Qui-Gon, or told me about it? What the hell prevented you from that?!"

For a long time, they just stared at each other, without a word. Yoda had the decency to look at least somewhat ashamed, but he didn't, perhaps couldn't, even, offer any acceptable explanation. Finally, Dooku shook his head with a disappointed and slightly disgusted sigh.

"From now on, you, or any other master in the Order, have nothing to do with my Padawan. His training is my responsibility, and only mine. Any of you can approach him only through me. Am I made myself clear?"

That was a blatant disregard of the Order's hierarchy, but Yoda, despite his numerous flaws, knew perfectly well when he couldn't strain a situation further; and despite everything, he didn't want to lose his former Padawan because of a debate about a child he deemed worthless of being a Jedi anyway.

"Perfectly clear, my Padawan" he answered.

"Good" Dooku nodded, leaving the apartment with a shake of his head.

When he got back to the sick bay, he found Qui-Gon sleeping peacefully under his robe. At least he finally calmed down and could rest some; he'd had a hard day behind him.


	16. Starting Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things are just bound to happen; and sometimes it requires a complete start-over to find true happiness.

"Um, huh... wow. Just... wow" Qui-Gon muttered, shaking his head in utter disbelief as he looked at his de facto parents.

They were sitting in one of the more private rooms of the sick bay that only had two beds. Dooku and Nyrih occupied one, Qui-Gon and ten-year-old Obi the other. The changeling sat cross-legged on the mattress, his shoes wandering somewhere under the bed, and Obi knelt behind him, hugging his neck tight and resting his head on his shoulder. In fact, right now Qui-Gon felt his little Padawan's warm body pressing against his back quite anchoring. The news he just received were... unexpected, in the very least.

"Since when this thing's been... going on between you?" he asked finally.

"It's just been for two months" Nyrih answered, blushing hardly. "And we never intended to keep it from you."

"Then why telling just now?" Qui-Gon was still confused, but he didn't feel any anger; he knew that there was always a reason behind Dooku's and Nyrih's actions and decisions.

"We wanted to be sure that it's going to work between us before telling you" Dooku said, holding the Cathar's hand gently in his own. "We didn't want to make you disappointed and sad with false hopes if it had turned out it just doesn't work."

"Yeah, got it" Qui-Gon nodded, still feeling a bit stunned; Dooku and Nyrih had been together for two months already, and it seemed that they were perfectly happy with each other. "Honestly, if I think about it... It's a kind of wonder it didn't happen sooner" he grinned, being happy himself for the joy of his loved ones. "But... What about the Council? Do they know?"

"Well, that's why we wanted to talk to you in private" Nyrih began, swallowing nervously and instinctively snuggling closer to Dooku for support, which the Jedi master gave without hesitation, hugging his mate protectively. "To answer your question, yes, they know. And..."

"And?" Qui-Gon got a very bad feeling; he knew way too well how the Council dealt with the "attachment-issues".

"And they gave us an ultimatum: either we break up or we have to leave the Order altogether" Dooku snarled, his anger at the Council still at boiling point. "From a point of view, it's not even a question, but... We just don't want to leave without you and your Padawan. Do you want to come with us to Serenno?" he asked, involuntarily holding his breath as he waited for Qui-Gon's answer.

His former Padawan just blinked for a few times, then...

"Really... Is this even a damn question?" he grinned. "Count me in. Obi?"

"That means I won't be a Jedi?" Obi asked, trying to process what was happening.

"Well, yes. But it also means that you'll have a true family that will always be there for you" Qui-Gon answered, not wanting to lie to his little Padawan. "Being a Jedi is not the only path to have a happy, fulfilling life. In fact, I think it's one of the worst paths if someone wants a happy, fulfilling life..."

Obi thought for a while, but actually, the answer was quite simple for him.

"I wanna stay with you!" he whimpered, clinging to Qui-Gon for dear life and grabbing a fistful of his long hair tight.

"It's settled, then" Dooku sighed. "I'll go and prepare the ship. We're leaving in an hour."

⃰

Once on Serenno, Dooku didn't hesitate to take his rightful place as the Count of the planet, using his incredible wealth to bring peace and prosperity for his people, and to give everything to his little family. None of them had ever doubted even for a second that they made the right choice with leaving.

**The End**

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Purr-fect Holiday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17547083) by [verhalen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verhalen/pseuds/verhalen)
  * [Light My Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18218960) by [verhalen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verhalen/pseuds/verhalen)




End file.
